Rishi
"Rishi's the last free world in this war-torn galaxy. I'll be damned if I let you have it." - Zuuk Triam to Heyvis Trockz Rishi was a large tropical world existing within the Rishi Maze that was a hub of piracy and villainy for many gangs. By the time of the Clone Wars, Rishi was the sight of two missions by the Heroes of Khalis: rescuing the Pantoran Assembly members and the Battle above Rishi. Description Resting within the Rishi Maze, Rishi was still considered part of the larger galaxy, resting toward the edge of the known space. There were two capital cities, Raider's Cove and Coratanni Town. Beyond the local settlements, Rishi featured many islands and even rumors of buried treasure along the coasts and in the islands on some of the other sides of the planet. Natives Rishi was home to the native Rishii. They were a bird-like species with feathers and a beak, but stood on two feet much like a humanoid species. They were extremely intelligent and quick-learning when it came to languages and very tribe-centered. History Ancient Past Rishi was colonized roughly one-hundred years before the Great Galactic War. Although mostly forgotten compared to the larger galaxy, Rishi would become a safe-haven for many pirates and gangs to escape the massive war. However, a group of radicals calling themselves "Revanites," attempted to lure both Galactic Republic and Sith Empire fleets which would be called the Battle of Rishi at the time. Glory Age of the Republic After the believed fall of the Sith over one-thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, Rishi was a safe-haven for many outlaws trying to escape the Republic's police and judicial forces. It was never once a member of the millennia old union and was never searched for outlaws. During this time, Rishi, compared to many worlds, remained mostly forgotten by all bureaucrats and figures in the Republic. The Clone Wars After the rise of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Rishi remained a neutral world. Many other off-worlders came to Rishi searching for a temporary place to rest before returning to the larger galaxy. By twenty-one years before the Battle of Yavin, Rishi was "controlled" by the Burning Blades gang, fighting to maintain their dominance over the world. Hunting Pantorans At the request of Baron Papanoida, Heyvis Trockz, accompanied by Valo Sindar and Ghaa Tabbak, arrived on the world in search of four missing members of the Pantoran assembly, along with their entourage. They searched a local place called "Gunfighter Inn." It was here that Heyvis would give himself the nickname "One Shot Trockz" and would learn of an uncharted star system. Eventually, Heyvis discovered the Black Diamonds gang, the people who were holding the Pantorans hostage, were hiding on a Railcrawler Transport train outside of Raider's Cove. The Heroes of Khalis eventually found the Pantorans and killed the gang leader Zuuk Triam. They returned the Pantorans home and Heyvis received the Pantoran Sphere of Influence. Battle above Rishi After returning home to their planet of Roalia, the group received a call from who they suspected was Draag, the leader of the Burning Blades. However, it was turned out to be the newest leader of the Black Diamonds, vowing for revenge for killing Zuuk. The Heroes of Khalis sped their way back to Rishi as they boarded the flagship, a CR70 Corvette. On the corvette, the group made their way to the bridge, finding many gang members along the way. Eventually, Heyvis entered the bridge alone, finding it was trap and that the gang leader, Teran Cath, was waiting for him. Outside of the bridge, Valo and Ghaa fought many other gang members together, defending the bridge doors and convincing several of them to run. Inside the bridge, Teran had activated a green dual-bladed lightsaber, aiming it at Heyvis. Heyvis activated his lightsaber as well and dueled Teran. Heyvis took many hits but eventually defeated the gang leader. Afterward, Heyvis searched around the ship with the help of Valo and Ghaa and the three discovered the body of the pirate Draag. They then noticed that Teran had disappeared as well and believed he had escaped to his fleet. Afterward, the captains of the other two ships stated that the Heroes were the new leaders. Valo attempted to press the attack, but was convinced to retreat instead. They then recruited the leftover members of the Burning Blades into the Roalia Defense Force, but lost Rishi to the Black Diamonds. The Defense Force would eventually prepare and declare a new war known as the Renewed Conflict. Rishi Skirmish Not long after the Battle above Rishi, the Roalia Defense Force had planned to deploy a tracker onto one of the starships of the Black Diamonds fleet. They boarded the Aurilia, one of the starships of their fleet, and made way to Rishi. They flew into Raider's Cove as Ghaa had searched for a tracker. After retrieving it, Heyvis and Valo had jumped onto a Hammerhead Corvette of the Black Diamonds fleet and deployed the tracker. As they boarded the Aurilia only to come under attack by the corvette. In a long and prolonged chase, they eventually blasted into hyperspace. The skirmish managed to help the Roalia Defense Force prepare for battle in the Incursion of Roalia. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode XII: Son of Royalty (Part II) (First appearance) * Episode XIII: Black Diamonds Revenge * Episode XIV: Padawan's Path (Part II) * Episode XV: Incursion of Fate Age of Rebellion * Season Two: ** Episode VIII: Thieves of Necessity Behind the Scenes Rishi was a planet featured in Star Wars: The Old Republic and mentioned in several other books and comics as well as the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show. For more information on Rishi, refer to the Wookieepedia page for Rishi. Rishi also appeared in the old Force and Destiny campaign. This location was recycled and reused for the campaign. Category:Force and Destiny Category:Planets Category:Locations